


Quick and Dirty

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pie, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as the title says - quick and dirty lovemaking between Dean and Castiel. Shameless and unrelenting PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty

Dean nibbled at the pie held in one apple stained hand, mouth suckling at the sweet apple filling and pulling it from between the pastry casing slowly. He groaned loudly, enjoying the warm delicacy he craved so much before taking another bite. Castiel climbed up on the bed behind him, large blue eyes wide and needy as he watched his lover eating. The tip of his pink wet tongue licked out over his ripe lips, blinking slowly once as Dean continued to eat.

Finally Dean's pie was gone and the hunter made a show of cleaning his fingers slowly, mouth wrapping around his fingertips sensuously and suckling the skin with long pulls of his lips and lingering strokes of his tongue. Castiel swallowed with an effort, liquid eyes turning larger still as Dean turned a wink onto him, knowing full well what effect he'd had on the angel. Castiel gave Dean an intense stare, breath huffing from between his lips as he watched Dean settle on the sheets beneath him.

The angel finally slithered across the bed, closing the distance between them before pressing a kiss to Dean's chest, right where a bar of sunlight struck the hunter's skin. The angel could feel the heat from the window baking through the glass onto his skin and he slowly unfurled his wings to bask in the summer sunlight.

Dean sighed, reaching out with one still slightly sticky hand to caress Castiel's left wing tenderly, loving the contrasting feel of soft downy feathers mingling with the stronger pinions, warm from the sun and from Castiel's own body heat.

"Cas," Dean murmured, absentmindedly as he continued stroking the angel's wing tenderly.

"Hmmm," Castiel replied, as he continued his way down Dean's chest and onto his abdomen, leaving trails of kisses, licks, bites and little eager suckles in his wake.

"Will you fuck me?" Dean asked, reaching up with his clean, non sticky hand to run his fingers through Castiel's soft, dark hair.

"Hmmm," Castiel repeated, imbuing the single drawn out hum with a note of such dirtiness, it made Dean shudder.

The angel kissed his way around Dean's back, before he eased himself away to retrieve the lube from the bedside cabinet, swiftly coating his fingers with the cool liquid. Dean watched his lover over one shoulder, enjoying the sight of Castiel's nakedness and his ease with it. The angel's wings flowed and rippled with every movement that Castiel made, shimmering and shifting with gentle whispers of gliding feathers against fragile bone. Castiel caught him staring and smiled his mysterious, not quite there smile, eyes crinkling at the corners and warming the blue irises into tender liquid depths.

Dean shuddered, before spreading his legs slightly, affording his lover better access to his hole when Castiel dipped his hand down to slip his fingers between Dean's ass cheeks. He circled the tight puckered ring of the hunter's hole, dragging one fingernail gently against the rim. His movements made Dean cry out, buck and shudder against the sheets, smearing pre-cum from his erect cock over the sheets beneath him. Castiel continued teasing his lover, smiling privately to himself before he quickly slid his finger swiftly inside his lover, making Dean wail out with sudden need and arousal. The angel fucked his fingers inside his lover, spreading him wide and loose enough for him.

Dean shuddered, blind to everything that wasn't Castiel, and he whined at the loss of his lover's fingers when Castiel drew his hand gently away. Dean was soon rewarded with the slick thickness of Castiel's cock, so much bigger than his fingers had been and the hunter pushed back onto his lover when Castiel didn't penetrate him fast enough.

Castiel slapped Dean's ass playfully, just hard enough to hurt, before he growled out - "Pushy bottom."

Dean couldn't do anything other than pant beneath him as Castiel started writhing and thrusting into him, sinking his dick into Dean's tight channel eagerly. Dean moaned loudly, breath catching in his throat as he started rocking back onto Castiel's thick shaft, alternately fucking himself onto Castiel's cock and rubbing his own dick against the sheets beneath him. The friction felt like blissful relief against his throbbing member, and he redoubled his efforts, fucking the mattress beneath him in time with Castiel's thrusts.

He whined Castiel's name as he spurted out in thick strands over the sheets beneath him, writhing against the mattress in pleasure at the climax rocking through his body. Castiel felt the hunter's orgasm rippling through him, tightening his channel against his dick and pulling him under in his own climax. He wailed out Dean's name, hands clutching tightly against the hunter's hips hard enough to bruise but neither cared.

Finally, Castiel fell away, collapsing at Dean's side as the hunter reached for him, placing possessive hands about Castiel's waist and drawing him into a rough, needy hug. Dean dropped a kiss upon Castiel's full lips, enjoying the plush softness of the angel's mouth against his own, as the last of the sun played across their sweating, cum-stained skin ...


End file.
